


Визитка fandom The Goldfinch 2020

by fandom The Goldfinch 2020 (the_goldfinch2020), Leka_Koks, maricon_lanero



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, fthegoldfinch2020: визитка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goldfinch2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Goldfinch%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Скачать pdf-файл с визиткой с гуглдискаПосмотреть визитку в онлайн-ридере
Comments: 30
Kudos: 77
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Визитка fandom The Goldfinch 2020

**Author's Note:**

> [Скачать pdf-файл с визиткой с гуглдиска](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YYn4H9TYaKr1GTyH_YRLN1TBvB41MfE8/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> [Посмотреть визитку в онлайн-ридере](https://www.yumpu.com/ru/document/view/63635214/-fandom-the-goldfinch-2020)

  
[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/36bwr)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/36dKD)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/36bwu)

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/36bxL)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/36bzJ)

**Author's Note:**

> Дизайн визитки: [maricon_lanero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero)
> 
> Текст: [maricon_lanero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero) и [Leka_Dostaevskaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Dostaevskaya)
> 
> Визуальный бетинг и сильнейшая моральная поддержка: [auntshoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntshoe/pseuds/auntshoe)
> 
> \--
> 
> [Итоговая таблица деанона команды](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1uCCIxTtaz45SvhT35pFe5vJD6NB5T_azCIUuSdA_Gvo/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
